Never again
by wea111
Summary: After more than a decade of fighting the light side has almost lost. As an act of desperation they send Harry back to 1995 to try to save the war before it truly begins.
1. Chapter 1

***Sigh* I don't own Harry Potter and Shangirl still won't share her cookies. Life is not fair.**

* * *

"Ron! Ron! Agent Weasley come in!" The twenty-six year old Harry Potter shouted into the mirror hub.

After receiving no response Harry sighed and said. "Safehouse 29 is offline." His statement was confirmed shortly afterwards by one of the three remaining lights on the hub's status screen blinking off.

Keying into the last available channel Harry softly said. "Ginny I am sorry but Ron's down."

Smiling sadly Ginny responded. "I think I might be following him soon Harry, marks are closing on our position."

Harry's eyes widened and he yelled. "Agent Weasley get out of there right now! That is an order!"

"Sorry Harry AAW's have already been put up." Ginny said sombrely.

Suddenly an explosion sounded at the other end of the mirror causing the image to flicker.

"Shit! Double F's on my mark people" Ginny yelled to somebody outside the image before turning back towards Harry. "Put this right Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Gin" Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled slightly and cut the connection leaving harry staring at the small light that represented his only hope for his loves safety. After a few minutes the light blinked out and Harry softly sobbed "Safehouse 74 offline."

Harry wished he had time to grieve but knew that he did not, the thought of that almost made him laugh, as he knew that if everything went to plan he would have all the time he needed.

Collecting himself he spun round and marched towards the head scientist who was tapping a indecipherable equation into one of the many monitors scattered around the glorified cave.

"How's it coming?" Harry asked

The scientist slapped the rundown computer screen before saying. "Not well, we still can't get round this problem. Our main hypothesis is that Mr Black falling through the old calibration of the veil is somehow creating a block on earlier events, no matter what we try we can't even get it down to a full year before that."

Harry sighed.

"We don't have the time to find a workaround marks will be descending on our position at any minute, hell for this prize the riddler himself might show up. Just get it set up to the earliest point you can without putting my atoms in a bloody blender." he ordered.

"Fine." Said the scientist "Now go get your equipment and let me get on with tearing a hole in the fabric of reality."

Rolling his eyes Harry walked over to another section and stuffed a couple of the shrunken trunks into his pockets before turning to grab some of his favourite inventions…

Prescription sunglasses. They corrected his vision, kept legilmens out of his mind (not that his occlumency couldn't have done it), kept the sun out of his eyes and made him more intimidating which came in handy while dealing with some of the weaker willed stalkers. Of course he just said these excuses to avoid telling people that he enjoyed feeling like he was in a movie.

After checking that he had everything he needed Harry walked over to the deactivated veil and soberly thought about all the deaths that came about during the transportation and modification of the mysterious device. The deaths that lead to him becoming the only light wizard left in existence. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man approaching him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hanging his head harry replied. "What choice do I have? I am a strong wizard but I can't take on everyone by myself and with the cost of this war I am not sure it would be worth it if I could. What would you do in my situation?"

"Take out as many of the buggers as I could." The man replied. "But you're right we can't keep going like this."

"Well in that case let's get this bloody scrap-heap up and running before it falls apart."

"Bloody hell kid, give us some time. You know with that attitude it's a wonder that somebody hasn't killed you by now."

"Believe me they've tried." Harry remarked.

At that moment a loud humming started and a shimmering blue mist appeared within the veil.

"Looks like it's time." Harry whispered.

A Scientist walked over and said. "Spatial coordinates are set to Soho Square in order to get you close to the Leaky Cauldron and to try to stop you from appearing in a wall or something. Temporal coordinates are impossible to accurately predict but you should come out sometime around the summer holiday before your fifth year."

"OK one question. Will I come out the other side naked?"

"No. You also won't have an evil robot chasing you and you won't need to save John Connor.

"Ah but I will have to save Harry Potter."

"Oh shut up and get through the veil."

Harry gave the scientist a mock salute and yelled "Sir yes sir!" before turning and walking into the mist.

A blinding light appeared turning Harry's entire world white. He felt nothing for what could have been hours or days or years –It was impossible to calculate time- and then he felt a sensation that was like every form of magical travel combined. It had the pulling of a portkey, the all-over squeezing of apparition and the constant spinning of flooing but it lasted a hundred times longer than any of them.

Suddenly the sensation stopped and he saw a flash of green before he felt an impact before the world went dark.

* * *

**Dedicated to Shangirl for being awesome and my as of yet unnamed muse in hopes that she will come back and tell me what to do with Lost And Found.**

**Well as you may have gathered from my dedication I have writers block in regards to Lost And Found and so I have started writing yet another fanfic.**

**The different colour and consistency of the veil is because of the different purpose.  
**

**All light sided wizards other than Harry are dead Ginny's were the last ones left (Other than Harry). Everyone in Harry's base was a muggle (Again other than Harry).**

**The reason that Harry was the only person that went through the veil is that you have to be magical for it to work for you and everyone in the base was a muggle (Yes I am going to say it again. Other than Harry :D).**

**I just got an anonymous review which made me realise that I never said that I would not be accepting them. So yea I won't be accepting them. The reason for this is that I like to talk with my reviewers which I can't do if the reviewer doesn't log in. **

**A few definitions for you...**

**AAW's: Anti apparition wards**

**Double f's: Fiendfire**

**Marks: Death eaters**

**Stalkers: Snatcher squads**

**The riddler: Voldemort**

**Well that's all I can think of so until next time, Wea111 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

***Crys* Someone stole my Harry Potter!**

* * *

Coming back to consciousness Harry groaned into the grass. "Bastards had to put me five feet up didn't they?" before turning over and looking at the first unburned tree he had seen in years.

Standing up he cast some mild notice-me-not charms on himself and walked out of the park.

While walking in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron he saw a newsstand and walked over. Looking at one of the newspapers he saw that the date was the 6th of July 1995, just at the beginning of the summer before his fifth year.

"Just you and me Sylvia." Harry whispered "Just you and me."

* * *

This was originally the end bit of chapter one but I liked the little cliffhanger with the flash of green so I changed it to the beginning of chapter two. But now chapter two is nearly double the length of chapter one with more work to do on it so I am posting this now. And it gives me a chance to say that chapter two (uh I mean three) should be out soon.

Don't worry guys I am not going to hit Harry with the killing curse so soon... That comes next chapter *evil grin*.

Dedicated to Shangirl who had better keep quiet about what happens in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**personally I don't see how Rowling can own Harry Potter as slavery has been illegal since 2010 in the UK (seriously look it up, through some legal loophole it was still legal to have a slave until 2010!) but apparently she can.****  
**

* * *

In the past two weeks Harry had exchanged a small fraction of the gold he brought back for galleons, which he stored in a Gringotts vault and bought a house (it's amazing how quickly things can be done if you are willing to pay enough money).

The next part of his plan was to get some help from an old friend.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

For a couple of minutes nothing happened and Harry had almost given up when he heard a loud pop and saw a face he hadn't seen in over five years.

"How does you know Dobby sir?" Asked the excitable elf suspiciously

"Sorry Dobby but I can't tell you that right now. However, I can say that I am here In order to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort but to do that I need help from a source that I can trust. Would you be willing to bond with me? I would be willing to pay you however much you wish."

"I wouldst like to bond but…"

"You don't know if you can trust me?" Harry asked

Dobby nodded reluctantly

Pulling a small transparent crystal from his pocket Harry said "This is known as a truth crystal. If the person holding it speaks only the truth then the crystal will remain clear for example, the elf across from me is named Dobby." The crystal did not change

"However if the holder says a lie then the crystal will glow red for a couple of seconds for example, dragons spend their spare time bouncing on pogo sticks." The stone turned red.

"My actions are designed to help Harry James Potter and I will do all in my power to help him." The crystal remained the same. "So Dobby are you willing to bond with me?"

Dobby nodded hesitantly and said "If its helps the great wizard Harry Potter then I wills."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said before cutting his palm and placing it on the nervous elf's head and incanting "Accipio meum obsequium in hoc dryadalem; Peto ut creaturam istam magica facere iussa; Liga eam tueri me ad mecum atque omnem connexa; Per fortitudinem mea et faciet accidere magicae." When he finished the chant a flash of gold light appeared and he felt the new bond settle into place. Pulling back his hand, he saw that the previously cut hand had healed leaving only a slight redness to show where the wound was.

"Hello Dobby." Harry said with a smile "I'm Harry Potter."

Dobby fainted.

After reviving Dobby and calming him down Harry explained about how he travelled back in time.

"Now Dobby I need you to do something for me." Harry said.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, it appears that time travel is not the best way to stop a hyperactive elf from worshiping you.

"I need you to block three connected rooms off from the rest of the house so that only you are able to access them except through a single door before setting the rooms up as a kitchen, a bedroom/lounge and a bathroom respectively."

"Yes great Harry Potter sir, right away great Harry Potter sir." Dobby said bouncing up and down before disappearing with a loud crack.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry changing into muggle clothes, leaving the house and apparating to a spot a couple of streets away from Grimmauld place.

Walking down Grimmauld street Harry was looking at the house numbers. When he saw that number twelve was still visible to him he smiled slightly before continuing on to number twenty-six - which happened to be for sale - in order to avoid arousing suspicion. After a rather boring tour of a house that looked like it was about to fall down Harry made his way back up the street and apparated home from a small alley.

In the next thirteen days, Dobby managed to create the subsection that Harry requested while Harry finished working on some details of his plans.

One of the details was taking his OWLs and NEWTs in charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, potions and ancient runes under the name of Lucas (a small bribe removed the need for a last name). His results were O's in everything for his OWL's. And he gained O's in everything other than potions (E) in his NEWTS.

The other major detail was establishing several wards, including the fidelius charm with himself as the secret keeper around the house, amongst the virtual fortress's new protections were the beginnings of blood wards almost exactly the same as the ones used at Privet Drive which if all went well would soon be activated.

Now it was time for Harry to take the next step in his plans and so he apparated to an alley near Magnolia Crescent where an event from his past was waiting.

Harry appeared at the end of a dark alley that reeked of decades of alcohol and vomit. Leaning against a piece of wall that seemed slightly less stained than the rest of the filthy alley he listened for the person he came here for.

After a few minutes two boys entered the alley arguing with each other. The encounter went exactly the same as Harry remembered with Dudley teasing the younger Harry until he snapped and drew his wand, Dudley freaked out until the dementors came upon which point he hit the wand out of Harry's hand.

However then the older Harry began to make the first of many changes in young Harry's life by summoning the fallen wand before lighting up the alley with a Lumos.

"Give me back my wand!" The younger Harry shouted obviously having a flashback to his second year… And his third year…. And his fourth year.

"Sorry kid I can't have you getting into trouble with the ministry, I don't need the paperwork." Harry said before sending out his Patronus and watching the silver lioness repel the dementors.

When the chilling sensation finally receded Dudley turned towards the older Harry and demanded. "What did you do? You're one of them aren't you? Freak!"

"Dursley, if you don't shut up then I will finish the job that Hagrid started and turn you into a pig. And let me assure you that unlike Hagrid I have finished my education and would be able to do it completely." The older Harry threatened.

Dudley's Mouth closed with an audible snap.

"Who are you?" The younger Harry asked.

"A friend." Older Harry replied. "Now you have to come with me."

"Why should I?" Demanded the younger Harry. "I don't even know who you are!"

"Sorry kid but this isn't a discussion." Older Harry stated before closing the small gap between the two of them, grabbing his younger self and disapparating away just as Ms Figg came hurrying around the corner.

As the pair of Harrys arrived in The older Harrys house the younger Harry staggered backwards from the shock of the strange sensation that apparating brings. Older Harry turned to face younger and said. "Well now isn't this cosy?"

"I don't know who you are but you are going to take me back right now!" The younger Harry demanded.

"Did you really expect that to work?" Older Harry asked in an incredulous voice. "Wow you really are stupid."

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Younger Harry yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Older Harry said dismissively. "Sorry about this by the way."

"About what?"

"This." Said the older Harry before sending a killing curse towards the younger Harry.

The Older Harry grabbed his younger self to stop him from falling to the floor before checking the pulse. When he felt the rhythmic beat he let out a sigh of relief before moving the teen into the rooms that Dobby had prepared.

After placing Harry on the bed the older Harry left the rooms, transfigured the door into part of the wall, placed the younger Harrys wand on a nearby table and called for Dobby.

When the excitable elf arrived Harry told him. "When my younger self wakes up then get him anything that he wants unless he asks for a wand, to be let out or for anything that he could use to get out. Also if he asks about me then you can't tell him who I am, just say that I am a friend. OK?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby won't tell Harry Potter sir that Harry Potter sir is the one that brought Harry Potter sir here Harry potter sir."

"Umm thanks… I think." Harry said scratching his head in confusion. "You can go now Dobby."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir." The excitable…. Ok ok. Crazy elf said before disappearing to the house elf stripclub or wherever the hell elves go when not working.

Shaking his head Harry walked into the centre of the house and began the work to activate the blood wards.

When Harry apparated into the kitchen of Grimauld Place he was unsurprised to find it empty. After all no sane person would be up at three in the morning.

He staggered over to the closest chair and collapsed into it, he was exhausted. After setting up the blood wards at his house Harry apparated over to Privet Drive and tore down the ward there ensuring that his younger self couldn't be sent back there (The ambient magic released by the destruction of the wards would make the land to volatile for them to be safely re-established).

Each of those tasks would likely have killed anyone else, and both of them together was leaving him feeling like he had spent the past three days running nonstop while fighting three martial artists.

All he wanted to do was sleep but he still had things to do so he settled for drinking a strong pepperup potion and leaned back in the chair to wait.

It was two hours later when Harry heard movement, raising an eyebrow at somebody (other than him) being up so early he turned his head towards the door and saw as two identical redheads walked in the door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Harry asked.

"Uh… We woke."

"Up early and."

"Decided to come down and."

"Get something to."

"Eat." The twin redheads said.

"Of course you did. Well my cooking is not up to your mothers legendary standards but I think I can whip something up." Harry said before making the food start cooking with a couple of flicks.

"So who are you?" Asked one of the twins.

After figuring out which twin was which Harry unhelpfully said, "I am a friend George."

"George?" Said the twin Harry referred too

"I believe."

"You must be."

"Mistaken. After all."

"I am Fred."

"And I am George."

"Yea and I'm the pope." Remarked Harry.

"Really? Wow what."

"An honour your."

"Holiness. But."

"We feel we must."

"Ask. Do your."

"Followers know."

"That you are."

"A wizard?"

Harry rolled his eyes before casting a rather complicated charm at George

"Your hair's green!" Fred shouted.

"You turned my hair green? You're evil!" George shouted.

"But it makes it so much easier to remember." Harry smirked. "Fred is red and George is green."

Fred started to laugh.

"Turn it back!" Begged green George

"Sorry George no can do. It is stuck that way for 24 hours and every attempt to reverse it or change the colour again will add an extra hour to the time. Now sit down and eat your breakfast." Harry ordered as three plates slid onto the table.

Both twins sat at the table one muttering the other giggling and began to eat. After a few minutes of eating, Harry swallowed and asked. "So how is the joke shop coming."

"We don't know."

"What you're talking about."

"Well I guess Harry will be disappointed after all he did give you those 1000 galleons."

"How would you know that unless…"

"I've been looking after him." Harry told them.

"Where is he?"

"How is he?"

"Will he be coming here?"

"At my house, asleep probably and possibly. Now then you two I have a little business offer for you."

"Oh?"

"Do tell."

"I will give you another 1,000 galleons for use in your shop in return for a 30% share as well, as the condition that you create a defensive range exclusively for the order of the phoenix and myself which you will sell to me at cost. Do we have a deal?"

The twins walked over to the corner and started whispering furiously. Harry waited patiently and smirked as the whispers reached him and he realised that the twins were having a discussion on the merits of strawberry milkshakes verses banana milkshakes.

After a few minutes of discussion which ended inconclusively, the two boys walked back over and said. "15% of the shop and 10% above cost."

"25% and cost. And I prefer banana by the way" Harry countered

"Aha! I told you banana was best" Shouted George.

"20% and 5% above cost." Fred counter offered.

"20%, cost and I will throw in another 100 galleons." Harry offered with a note of finality in his voice.

The twins looked at each other before turning back towards Harry and simultaneously saying. "Deal!"

Harry pulled out a trunk that was slightly bigger than a matchbox and expanded it before pulling out two bags each with a different coloured string holding them shut and threw them other to the twins who caught them.

"The bag with the yellow string contains 100 galleons and the bag with the blue string contains 1000 galleons. They're magically expanded so don't do anything stupid like trying to pour the contents onto the table."

"How do we know."

"You aren't scamming us?"

Harry smiled at their paranoia (it would make them easier to keep alive) before saying "I will probably be in and out from now on so if there are any problems it will be easy for you to confront me."

The twins seemed satisfied by this to Harry's slight disappointment and asked. "So our mysterious."

"Magnificent."

"Munificent."

"Mate."

"Do you happen."

"To have"

"Any ideas."

"For our new."

"Deadly."

"Dangerous."

"Deeply irresponsible."

"Defensive range?"

Harry gave a shark like grin and said "You know I am so glad you asked." Before launching into a lengthily discussion about things that would make most slytherins run away in horror.

Just as they were debating the best way to carry out a particularly evil idea involving a vomiting hex, a petrificus totalus and a bubblehead charm combined into a portable device the door opened and a rather plump redheaded woman walked in.

Harry turned round and said "Ah hello Mrs Weasley, would you be so kind as to fetch Albus for me?"

She screamed.

* * *

Dedicated to Shangirl who I am upset with right now... *Crys* you had to make me think about what must have happened to Teddy Lupin.

I told you that Harry would get hit by the killing curse this chapter.

Lots happened this chapter but I think I will enjoy the next chapter more.

Translation of house elf binding: I accept this elf into my service; I ask magic to make this creature do my bidding; bind it to protect myself and all connected to me; by the strength of my magic and will cause it to happen. Or at least that's what I stuck in Google translate

If you wanna do anything with any of my ideas then go ahead. I don't bite... Well not unless Shangirl asks nicely ;)


End file.
